Jackson Stewart
Jackson Stewart (born Jackson Rod Stewart 'on May 19, 1991) is the older brother of Miley Jackson is often the comic relief of the series, making jokes getting hurt and acting silly often. He's an indifferent student, more fond of video games, girls, and food than he is of schoolwork. He works at Rico's Surf Shop and drives a red "girl's car" that he purchased for himself. His storylines often form a comedic subplot during the show. Jackson is very much interested in sports, playing volleyball on the school team. According to Miley, he goes to baseball games once a week which indicates that he likes the Los Angeles Dodgers. He also likes the Los Angeles Lakers which is indicated when he tells Miley that she makes him miss both the baseball and the basketball game. He also enjoys watching the Tennesee Titans football games with his Dad. He likes taking challenges, beating the world record for pogo-jumping by four hours. He also has been seen playing video games. In "Bye Bye Ball" he was playing on what could be the Nintendo Game Boy or Game Boy Color. Also in "We Are Family Now Get Me Some Water" JacksonJackson is also skilled at plumbing. Jackson is often seen barefoot or wearing flip-flops more than he's seen in tennis shoes, which kind of shows that he hates wearing shoes (except for flip-flops). It has also been shown that Jackson cares alot about his feet, and loves them deeply. It is also revealed in the episode "Schooly Bully" that Jackson's bare feet are ticklish. Friends Jackson's best friend during season 1 was Cooper. In season 2 he became friends with Thor. He also has an antagonistic friendship with Rico, his boss. Although Oliver and Jackson aren't best friend's, they are seen hanging out a few times. Relationships/Crushes *'Nina - The hairdresser who pulled a prank on Jackson while "cutting" his hair. It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To. *'Olivia' - Cooper's sister who likes Jackson, but she tells Cooper she doesn't. I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *'Becky' - A girl who is dubbed "Brainless Becky" (by Thor) and "Brainless, Bodacious Becky" (by Jackson). Thor mixed her up with several other Beckies, "Bucktooth Becky" and "Becky With The Bad-Breath." Get Down, Study-udy-udy *'Julie' - Jackson tells her he is a professional motorcyclist, but she doesn't believe him. He tries to trick her into thinking he's fixing his motorcycle by using the blender. She is seen walking out the beach bathroom. *'Jenny' - A girl who Jackson is taking to Hannah Montana concert, but is never seen. I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak *'Hannah Montana' - Jackson has an odd relationship with Hannah Montana. He was first Hannah's boyfriend (they were known as Jacksannah) My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble. In the very next episode We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!, he became Hannah's assistant, and he is mentioned as Hannah's friend in various episodes, including Bye Bye Ball (which shows a defaced poster of Hannah hanging in his room). Then, In He ain't a Hottie, He's my brother he is seen to have a crush on Lilly/Lola striking out being Hannah's boyfriend, but he is her posse. *'Natasha' A girl whom Rico hired to fire Jackson for selling cheap water. Achy Jakey Heart, Part One *'Mia' A girl Jackson meet at a college he looked at and he took her to Hannah's friend Tracy's party. And she saw that Jackson had a fake boogie in his nose.Its was from Miley who put some of her wig gel and Mia took Jackson's car and she drove back to her house. *'Melissa -' Jackson takes her on a terrible date, the "worst one she's ever been on." Jackson dosen't have any money for gas, so he asks Rico's dad for a raise. When he gets the money, he rubs it in Rico's face by dumping seaweed all over him, but Melissa sees this and dumps Jackson again. *'Sienna' A girl Jackson meets through a rude guy who is his nieghbor in the Season 4 premiere. This rude guy is his nieghbor. Sienna is Jackson's unofficial girlfriend, though the romantic feelings are mutual. Sienna is the one who Jackson has dated the longest (Besides Hannah Montana, but that was not real as he is her brother and it was accidental and he only did it longer to stay famous.) :As of California Screamin they have been dating for 3 weeks and have kissed. Sienna loves Jackson the most of all of Jackson's dates.She has kissed famous people and Australians, but she liked him better than any of them. She models bikinis. She has appeared in the first 4 episodes of Hannah Montana Forever. :In addition, Rico said, "How can a girl like this" (shows a picture of Sienna looking hot) "be with a guy like this?" (shows a picture of Jackson looking stupid). When they kissed, Rico was shocked. He watched it from a tree and when Jackson and Sienna kissed, Rico fell out of the tree. In De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret, Sienna almost breaks up with Jackson when she became suspicious that he was seeing Hannah again when Miley as Hannah appears outside the window, (not understanding that the relationship was a big mistake made by the papparazi). Here, Sienna reveals that she web-searched Jackson, but explains that she websearches all the guys she dates to avoid cheating jerks. Eventually, Sienna believes Jackson is not seeing Hannah. But Lilly walks in, sees them hugging, and mistakes that Miley has told Sienna her secret, and says "See you told her the Hannah secret and everything's all right!". Sienna misinterprets that as Jackson cheating on her with Hannah Montana, and is about to make a "dramatic exit" out of the house. Jackson is about to reveal Miley's secret, but shows that he loves his sister, and instead says "nothing". Miley then realizes how much Jackson cares for Sienna, and reveals the secret herself. Sienna now knows that Miley is Hannah Montana.